Of Fire and Ice
by Asaoka
Summary: A story about a girl named Alison and her travels through the Shino regionfourth generation. Contains fourth gen pokemon and their japanese names.


Hello peoples!!! This is my first Pokemon story, and it is from the fourth generation, so I will us the Japanese name of them. It also has a couple of Pokemon that I made up myself. I will have a description of the new pokemon for those who don't now what they are. And I don't own Pokemon, so no suing me.

Of Flames and Water

Alison Bergini was a normal girl, living in a world of Pokemon. That is until one day.

"Alison!" her mother said as she walked into the living room.

Alison's POV

"Yea mom?" I asked as I munched on an apple.

"Could you be a dear and go get me some flowers from outside?" my mom said as she started to fill a vase with water. "I need them for my bouquet."

"Sure." I walked out the door and walked to the flower patch when there was a scream.

"HELP!!!!" the voice yelled. That sounded like Professor Nanakamado. I ran into the field and saw him being chased around by a wild Mukkuru. I ran over when I tripped on something.

'His briefcase!' I thought. 'Maybe there's something in there I can use.' I opened it up and saw three pokeballs. I picked up a random one.

"Go!" I yelled. The pokeball opened up and out came a tiny blue penguin that I have never seen before. I scrolled through all the moves in my mind that I new and remembered one.

"Use pound!" The penguin ran forward and slammed into the Mukkuru, knocking it back. It flew forward and started to peck the penguin.

"Ummm…ummm…" I stuttered thinking of another move. "Oh!" I blurted out as I remembered another move. "Bubble!"

The penguin shot out a stream of bubbles that caused the Mukkuru to fly away.

"Thank you!" Professor Nanakamado said as he shook my hand. We walked over to his lab. The penguin followed us, and when we entered he jumped on me.

"He, I think he like you," Professor Nanakamado said in a fit of chuckles. I laughed and hugged the penguin.

"That's a Pochama," he said, probably knowing I had no clue of what it was called. "And as a thank you for helping me, he is now yours."

"Really!?" I yelled as I hugged the Pochama. "Thank you so much!!!" I always wanted a Pokemon.

"It's no problem," he said as he said. I walked out of his lab when he stopped me. "Oh! That reminds me!" He took out what looked like a red watch and a red thin book looking thing. "Here, a Poketch and a Pokedex." He handed me the items and I put the Poketch around my wrist and the Pokedex in my pocket. I walked out and went over to the flower patch and picked some flowers. I went back to my house when my mom greeted me.

"Dear!" she said as she got up. "What's this?" She looked at my wrist. "That's a Poketch mom," I said as I smiled. "I have a pokemon now." I took out Pochama's ball.

"That's nice," she said as she took the flowers and put them in the vase. "I have an idea. Why don't you go explore around in the grass!" she said as she handed me 1000 pokedollors. I nodded my head and walked out of the house. I went to the store and walked up to the counter.

"Hello," the saleswoman greeted me. "What would you like to bye today?"

I looked around and saw some pokeballs. "I'll take five pokeballs," I said as I opened up my pack.

"1000 pokedollors please," she said as she handed me the balls. I took out my money and handed it to her as I put the balls in my pack. I said thanks and walked outside the shop and made my way to the field. I looked around when I saw a Subomi look out from a bush.

"Hi there," I said as I started to walk over to it. It stared at me and started to walkover. I took some pokefood from my pack and offered it to the Subomi. It smiled and started to eat. I patted its head and took out a pokeball. I left the pokefood on the ground and started to back away. I threw the pokeball and silently prayed it would work. The Subomi disappeared in the ball as it started to move. After three shakes, the ball stopped moving.

"Yes!" I jumped in the air and threw my arms in the air.

"So you are a pokemon trainer?" I boy walked up to me and looked at me. "Want to battle?"

"Sure," I agreed to the battle.

Well here's a list of all the pokemon in this chapter.

Pochama: A blue penguin starter with two dots on its chest and small eyes surrounded my white.

Mukkuru: A grayish-brown bird, taking the role of the starter bird.

Subomi: The pre-evo of Roselia. It's green with two vines that twist above its head.


End file.
